The Chronicles of Narnia: The New Golden Age
by ethanWstories
Summary: The beginning of this story takes place at the end of the movie, Prince Caspian. It will probably be told a bit differently than what you remember of it ;) I hope this to be a long lasting and exciting series. Expect adventure, situations never before dealt with in Narnia, nail-biting moments, shock value material, and of course it wouldn't be a story without some romance in there.
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1: _A New Beginning_

Confetti fluttered downward. The streets were filled with the happiest Narnians you will ever see. And the reign of Telmar was at its end. Prince, (yet soon to be king) Caspian rode through the streets and pathways of the Telmarine kingdom. People surrounded him while cheering and chanting, "Long live _KING _Caspian the tenth!" For even though Caspian had technically not been crowned as king yet, the people of Narnia, and some of Telmar, were simply ecstatic that they were now going to have a just, fair, and worthy King after the diabolical reign of Miraz. And because of this they were very confident in shouting out "Long live King Caspian the tenth!", and rightfully so. Caspian himself was quite overjoyed at the fact that all war was now over and only peace seemed to be the realistic future to him.

Not far behind Caspian rode the Pevensie children. Although to call them children after all of the battles, struggles, and inner-quarrels they had all been through, seems demoting. Without a doubt these four children hold the most magnificence, gentleness, justness and valiance in all of our world and in all of Narnia. All four of them were just as happy as Caspian for the reincarnation of Narnia.

After about twenty more minutes of being flocked by people, the five horses made their way into a clearing in a particular section of the castle that rested on a bit of a cliff and if you stood on the edge of it you could see for miles. There were a set of stairs leading up to a stage-like area, and behind all of this stood a large, grandfather oak tree that looked as if it had been around for hundreds of years. But all of this was quite distant to Caspian, the Pevensies, and to the droves of people and Narnian creatures. For there up on the "stage" as we'll call it, stood Aslan himself. Some of the people from Telmar seemed a bit uncomfortable, but deep down inside they knew that this was a harmless and special kind of Lion. The Lion that they had heard of in all the old Narnian tales, and never really believed them to be true until recently when he appeared in front of their army at the river of Beruna, to awaken the river god.

The Pevensies and Caspian dismounted their horses, approached Aslan, and looked out upon the crowd that was still buzzing with excitement. In a slow, deep voice dripping with warm, golden, molasses; Aslan spoke out to the people.

"Silence," he said. All became silent. He spoke with such gentleness and smoothness, yet his golden voice projected throughout the small courtyard that they were in. He continued,

"All things come to pass. Good and evil things. Right and wrong things. On this occasion it is in our fortune that the evil and wrong things have passed us over for the time being. With that said, I must address another issue that lies among us." All eyes and ears were focused intently on the great Lion.

"Some of our Telmarine friends may feel uncomfortable living among the Narnians. Some others may be broken inside from those that have hurt them. That is why I am offering a second chance to them and their people."

With that, Aslan turned around to face the great oak. He let out a magnificent roar that dazzled everyone's ears. The great oak seemingly began to twist and turn, until there was a great opening in the middle of it. A doorway, to be exact. Yet it appeared that through the door there was nothing but the same mountainous landscape as when you looked past the tree on either side of it. Aslan then proceeded to call forward any Telmarines that wished to start anew. He promised them a new beginning in the lands of their forefathers. Not surprisingly, many Telmarines accepted the offer. But before any could pass through the door, a voice which was that of a Telmarine's yelled out,

"How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?!"

There was a moment of silence, but then another voice called out,

"I will go."

It was general Glozzelle.

"I, your loyal general of the Telmarine people will pass through this doorway. We have nothing to fear of this Lion. I wish to make a new start for myself, and I would be honored to have some of my fellow Telmarines by my side while I do it."

That was all it took. About half of the Telmarines in the crowd came forward and stood in front of the tree. They seemed keener on the idea now that it seemed like a safer route, and that they would now have a leader to guide them in this new place that Aslan was sending them to. One by one, they passed through the oaken door. Poof. They each disappeared, one by one. Aslan slowly turned his attention back to the crowd of remaining Telmarines and Narnians.

"And now", he turned towards the Pevensies. Peter held his breath. Would him and his siblings have to return to England? He hoped not with all his heart.

"Narnia is now a peaceful place. But take care dear ones, for I use the word 'now'. Evil will not be at bay forever. It is always knocking on the door and you must always use everything in your power from letting it in. It will corrupt you and this kingdom."

"What are you saying, Aslan?" Edmund suddenly asked. Aslan signed. The children couldn't tell if it was from sorrow or because he was about to tell them something of importance.

"Dear children, I am giving you a choice. You may return to your home, or you may stay within Narnia for the sole purpose of accompanying Caspian in his duties as the High King of Narnia. He will need much help. I will give you a few moments to consider what I have said." But the children didn't need a few moments, for Lucy chimed in,

"Aslan, Narnia is our home. We want nothing more than to be here with you, Caspian, and all of the other Narnians." She certainly spoke for every one of the Pevensies.

"A wise choice dear one," said Aslan with a warming smile.

"Narnia is where our hearts are," Susan said. "Plus being in England this time of year is simply dreadful. Nothing of it but rain!"

Laughter echoed throughout the courtyard. Susan blushed a little; she wasn't expecting to become the center of attention like that among all of those people. But of course she didn't mind all _that_ much. She noticed Caspian looking at her, and she shyly looked away.

"_Knock it off, Susan" _she thought to herself. "_Now isn't the time."_

And no it was not the time, for now Aslan stepped forward and addressed the entire crowd one last time.

"Narnians!" he bellowed out in his milky voice, "I give to you: Queen Lucy the Valiant, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Peter the Magnificent , and High King Caspian: ruler of all Narnia!"

**And thus marked the beginning of the New Golden Age of Narnia.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Well, that's the beginning of the story! I hope this to be a long and enjoyable series. I am always working to put out new chapters so stick around. And just to be clear with the FanFiction guidelines, I do not own any part of the Narnia books or movies. Nor do I own any of the characters except the one's that I may create. This is simply my story based off of the wonderful world of Narnia._


	2. Hard Feelings and Disagreements

Chapter 2: Hard Feelings and Disagreements

Peter strolled through the decorated halls and winding walkways of the Telmarine Castle.

"High King_?" _he said to himself. "That's my title."

"Was your title," said a voice behind him. It was Lucy.

Sighing a little, Peter addressed her.

"Hey Lu. Way to eavesdrop," he said with a chuckle. "Did Edmund teach you how to master that skill?"

"Sorry, Peter," she responded sheepishly. "I couldn't help but overhear you. Sounds like you have a bit of a problem huh?"

"Well hearing Aslan name Caspian the _High King _is a little unsettling to me."

"Peter," Lucy said gently. "Caspian is the rightful heir to the throne of Narnia and the Telmarine people. And it must be for the best if Aslan himself approved of it."

"I know, I know," he said sighing again, "I suppose I will just learn to deal with it. I don't think it will be easy for me though. All of those wonderful memories… I remember when we were reigning during our last visit in Narnia and the Giants of the North were attacking. The war against them involved some of my favorite battles as the High King. I remember that one particular battle when-"

"-Peter," Lucy interjected. "Please stop, you're killing yourself over this."

"Oh am I?"

Playfully, he pulled out a small combat knife from his side-pouch and proceeded to make a jabbing motion with it at himself.

"Oh stop!" Lucy half laughed. "I'd hate to even think of that. And see? You're completely fine. When you still have your sense of humor, that's how I know you're okay."

Peter lowered the knife, chuckled and said, "Well I suppose for now all is well. Oh and hey um…thanks for the quick pep talk, Lucy. I mean, it feels strange being lectured by my youngest sibling but I think it did me some good."

"Splendid!" Lucy joyfully said while giggling. "I hate seeing you upset. Now, we'd better head to the council room. Caspian wanted to discuss the upcoming grand feast, celebrating our victory over Telmar."

Peter responded smugly, "Well, we'd better be off then. I wouldn't want to keep the _High King_ of Narniain waiting."

"Peter knock it off," Lucy quickly responded while becoming suddenly stern.

"I was only joking, Lu," he responded while laughing. But Peter himself was wondering if deep down inside he was really joking. He hoped for the sake of Narnia that this dilemma of his would not corrupt his relationship between himself and Caspian. For he knew that a divided monarchy, would indefinitely ruin a kingdom.

* * *

Susan hastily walked towards the council room. She heard tell that Caspian had wanted to discuss the plans for the grand celebration feast. The defeat of the Telmarines was truly a big deal to Narnia, and they wanted to make sure that this celebration matched the magnitude of the occasion.

She reached the massive, dueling doors of the council room. The two guards that stood there immediately bowed when she approached, then they proceeded to pull open the large, silver doors for her majesty. She felt slightly flustered. Ironically, she had and never would get used to "being treated like a queen" as they call it. She strolled through the doors and into the rather large room with a rather large table used by the monarchs, generals, and all of the most important people when discussing plans and strategies. Yet, this meeting was only between the five ruling monarchs. Susan continued forward and noticed something: there was only one other monarch present besides her. It was Caspian. He was sitting in one of the royal chairs, particularly at the head of the table like only a High King should.

"Hello Susan. I began to wonder when any of you would arrive," he said while chuckling. "Are the others on their way over here?"

"Well I am assuming that they are also aware of this meeting," she responded. "So they should be here soon."

"Wonderful," replied Caspian. "I am truly ecstatic about this celebration. Narnia had been dead for so long and now it is alive. It is as if all the old stories my professor Cornelius used to tell me have come to life. Wonderful tales they were."

"Was I in any of the stories he told?" Susan inquired curiously.

"As a matter of fact yes you were. That's what made the stories so wonderful." Caspian gasped on the inside. Did he really just say that? Susan stood there awkwardly, not knowing quite what to say. She was however, able to sheepishly respond,

"Well then…I um am very glad that you seemed to have enjoyed those…wonderful tales as you put it." She continued to stand there awkwardly and felt that she should sit down in one of the royal chairs that sat around the beautiful, mahogany table.

"_Where to sit?" _she thought to herself. "_If I sit on either side of Caspian it could only make the situation more awkward. But if I sit a few chairs away from him what will he think of me? Because I do fancy him, but I don't want to think that I don't….I wonder if he fancies me as well? It seems like he does….Oh what should I do?"_

There was then a creaking sound. It was the rest of her siblings entering through the massive doors and into the room. She couldn't have been more thankful for their timing.

"Hello there," said Lucy cheerfully. "I hope we didn't keep you two waiting for too long."

Edmund's mischievous mind kicked into action. "Oh I'm sure those two were having a lovely conversation, right Caspian?"

"Well yes it was quite lovely." replied Caspian. "_With a sprinkle of awkwardness" _he thought to himself.

But all lovey doveyness aside, it was now time to talk about matters regarding the upcoming celebration. Peter and Edmund took their seats on either side of Caspian; Lucy sat down next to Edmund, and Susan next to Peter.

"So," Peter began. "Let's get down to business. Firstly, Caspian you have the final say in all plans for this banquet. So is there anything in particular you'd like to propose first and foremost?"

Lucy smiled slightly. "_Well done, Peter." _She thought to herself. It was a good first step.

Caspian began, "Thank you Peter. And yes, I actually did have something that I'd like to bring up."

"We're all ears," said Edmund.

Caspian continued, "You see, this celebration is for all of Narnia and the Telmarines that have chosen to stay with us in peace. After all, it was their war as well." He paused for a moment and then proceeded. "That is why I would like to allow all workers to have complete rest on the day of this feast. We'll make a holiday of it. No work or any sort of labor will be done on that day. Even the food for the celebration will be prepared days beforehand, and will be self-served at the banquet. Not even our cooks should have to labor. This victory involves every person within Narnia. It is a day of joy for all."

Peter immediately exclaimed, "I love it! Splendid idea Caspian."

"Yes, great thinking," said Edmund.

Caspian continued, "However, there is one other thing…."

"And what might that be?" responded Peter.

Caspian paused and then slowly said, "The guards will not be on duty either. They will not labor."

All four Pevensies were shocked.

Edmund interjected quickly, "Caspian that is not wise."

"But what threat is there to us?" Caspian inquired.

"I know how it looks, so peaceful at the moment. But there are always enemies out there."

"Try to see my thinking here," Caspian calmly said. "I don't want there to be a single person on that wonderful day that has to miss the celebration. I don't want a single man having memories of being on duty during possibly the greatest day in Narnian history, the day that we celebrate its freedom. Every person has a right to join in on the festivities of this once in a lifetime event."

"Caspian, we cannot let you do this." said Peter.

"I don't know much about this stuff, but even I know that it would be foolish to do that," chimed in Lucy.

Caspian then took a deep breath. He was prepared to do what he thought was best for his country. He looked at each of his fellow monarchs, then gently said,

"As High King of Narnia, I will respectfully overrule your rejections on this matter. No man shall work on the day of the celebration. Including….the guards."

All became silent. Caspian had spoken, and Peter was far from pleased.


	3. Guiomar

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Hello all! I am still trying to work out a good schedule for posting new chapters. So leave a review and let me know if you would prefer shorter chapters posted often, or longer chapters posted less often. Thanks and enjoy the chapter :)_**

* * *

Chapter 3: _Guiomar _

"SILENCE!" shouted, Guiomar.

The round table of nearly a dozen sweaty, half-drunk and burly men suddenly became silent. Their talking of wars and fair maidens was now over. Guiomar had an intimidating presence, for he was taller than most men were and had an edgy kind of look to himself. He began to address the men,

"Now that I have your attention, I would firstly like to thank each one of you for accepting my offer of attending supper tonight. However, it was not the fellowship of friends that I was craving on this particular evening. In other words, I just wanted to have you all present tonight for there is something of importance I must discuss with you."

"It better be pretty damn important!" exclaimed one of the men. "You overcooked the meat to a mere brick! Nearly scorched to a crisp, it is."

The room erupted with laughter. The look on Guiomar's face became furious, and he brought down his large fist onto the table.

"SILENCE I SAY!" he screamed out. "For this is not a time for child's play!"

He glanced around the table at each of the men, who in truth were a bit afraid of him at the moment. Guiomar continued,

"Have you forgotten that with Caspian the Tenth on the throne, Narnia is no longer free to us Telmarines?"

"But Sir Guiomar," interjected one of the men. "If I may, King Caspian himself has promised to treat what is left of the Telmarines as if they were Narnians, as long as we keep ourselves straight and peaceful to the Narnians. After all, he himself is a Telmarine by blood."

"Fool!" Guiomar shouted at him. "King Caspian is not the only one among the royal family that rules this land. Those underage children are also a part of the monarchy. Those Narnian-loving children that SUPPOSEDLY ruled this land hundreds of year ago… Do you really think they will stay true to us Telmarines? The Telmarines, who invaded their land and overruled for many a year? Mark the words of my mouth fool, they will return to their roots and not stand behind us. This land is unsafe for us."

Guiomar paused to catch a breath, and to let his words sink into the men around the table. He then continued,

"Remember my friends, the eldest of these foolish rulers is still a mere boy. A child! I would not be surprised if he was hardly two decades old. Also, not to mention the fact that the youngest of the monarchs is MAYBE a decade and four years of age! Do we want CHILDREN ruling our country!? Ruling is a task for men, not boys. Any one of you men would make a finer ruler than any of those children that sit on the throne."

"Hear him, hear him!" shouted the men.

Guiomar grinned evilly. "Yes, hear me, for I have not even reached the most interesting part yet."

The men leaned forward and listened intently while he continued to speak.

"As you all know, I have quite the reputation as chief guard around the premise of OUR Telmarine castle. The castle that rightfully belongs to the Telmarine people and our great king Miraz, rest his soul."

The men paused for a moment of silence…

"Yesterday while on guard duty," he continued. "I received word that during the great celebration of Narnia's accursed victory there will be NO patrolling guards. King Caspian wishes all to be free of labor on that day. Quite the foolish decision, but he is young and new to the world of ruling. He expects there to be no threat left in Narnia."

"What are you suggesting?" asked one of the men in his gruff voice.

Guiomar smiled morbidly and gritted out, "I am suggesting that we should crash that celebration."

* * *

"Ed, would you please just toss me that banner?" begged Lucy.

"For the last time Lucy, I'm off duty for now," said Edmund.

"According to who? You? Besides, none of us are off duty today. We have to finish getting ready for the grand banquet! I am so excited aren't you? There will be wonderfully and beautifully prepared dishes, dancing, we'll get to meet all of the monarchs from the surrounding lands and-"

"-that's all very fine and dandy," interjected Edmund. He continued eating his apple. Just then, Peter walked in.

"Peter!" yelled Lucy from the balcony she was on. "Tell Edmund to quit being lazy and to get up here and help me hang this banner."

Peter sighed. "_Will I ever get a break from these two going at it?" _he thought to himself. "Alright Edmund, get up there and help your sister."

"On the contrary, Peter," Edmund said with a sarcastic expression. "I would like to know why we have to help set this whole thing up. We're the kings and queens here after all; we have servants for a reason."

"On the _contrary, _Edmund," Peter replied smartly. "We will not be like some Kings that choose to sit on their thrones and waste the precious hours of day. In other words, we will not be lazy. Got it?"

Edmund sighed. "I guess you're right. But I'll make a deal with you…"

At this moment, Susan entered the hall.

"Ed putting up a bargain again?" she said while laughing.

"Now hold, just hear me out," he replied. "Let's just say…if I did the best job preparing of anyone here…and if it really made you happy…"

Peter chuckled. "Go on Ed, I'm listening I suppose."

"Well I was wondering if maybe…I could…I could….havesomewinethisweekendatthebanquet?" Edmund quickly spat out.

"Whoa!" Susan said while laughing. "Say that again, but at half the speed."

Edmund took a deep breath. "Could I have some…wine this weekend at the-"

"-no bloody way," Peter interrupted. "Sorry Ed, you're not old enough yet. It's the law."

"But I'm a king. You would think I would be able to-"

"-oh and how do you think it would look if a king disregarded his own law?"

Edmund paused for a moment.

"After carefully considering your question, Peter," he continued sarcastically. "It would look pretty stupid."

"Exactly," replied Peter. "So shut up about the wine."

"Peter is right, Ed," chimed in Susan. "It would be unwise."

"Okay mommy and daddy, thank you for the teaching." Edmund said while rolling his eyes and walking away to help Lucy."

Susan turned to Peter and said playfully, "I love my wonderful brothers, but sometimes you and Ed are just too much."

Peter laughed and replied, "Same to you, Su."

Susan made a face then gently slapped him.

"Watch it," she said over her shoulder as she walked away.

Peter laughed on the inside and thought to himself, "_I may have an annoying brother and some stubborn sisters, but I love it."_

* * *

Guiomar and his dozen men were all huddled inside a tiny room at the blacksmith. Guiomar was requesting some weapons.

"We'll need a dozen swords, and perhaps and bow and some arrows for my men that are a bit more clever. Therefore on any other day I wouldn't entrust ANY of them with one, but these are different circumstances so we'll need a few of those."

"No problem, sir," replied the blacksmith. "I'll be earning a pretty penny for an order like that. But I am curious to know, what do you plan to use all of these weapons for?"

"How about we just keep our intentions to ourselves, okay?" replied Guiomar harshly. "Just get the weapons made as soon as possible; we need them by this weekend."

"Well I'm sorry sir, I have many other orders for weapons to fill out over the next few days so the weekend might be too soon to have them fin-"

Guiomar pulled out a brown pouch with a large number of coins in it and shoved it into the blacksmith's hands.

The blacksmith looked at it for a second, and then said with a smile, "Your weapons will be happily finishes by the weekend, sir."

"Good," replied Guiomar.

"By the way," began the blacksmith. "Are you fellas planning on attending the celebration banquet!? It will be such a wonderful occasion for the people of Narnia."

Guiomar smiled and replied, "Oh yes, we plan to be there. I wouldn't miss it for anything."


	4. Strategies and Women

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Hello all :) __I've decided to take more time in between posting chapters, so that I can better perfect each segment. And I am also hoping to make each one a bit longer. I feel like the last chapter was a bit dull, and not well written on my part. And i certainly don't want to repeat that of course! ;) And a special thanks to a certain someone that notified me about forgetting to add in a horizontal line in between the scenes in the last chapter xD. Some of you were probably so confused! But everything aside, please enjoy this chapter of The New Golden Age of Narnia.  
_

* * *

Chapter 4: _Strategies and Women_

The celebration was only a day away, and the castle was bustling wildly with servants and decorators desperately trying to add on the final touches. The royal cooks were also very busy as well. Trying to finish the food for the banquet quickly, yet with great care was no easy task. Caspian stood firmly with his arms folded, while watching the hustle and bustle. He scanned the great hall with his piercing, dark eyes; just to make sure everything was being done properly and to his liking. He didn't consider himself harsh or uptight when it came to these things, but he _was_ a perfectionist. Meaning that if there were anything out of place it would drive him ma-

"You there!" he yelled to one of the servants. "Please be careful when moving the royal guest chairs!"

The servant immediately adjusted his grip on the chair he was carrying.

"And be sure that the bolts in the bottom of them are well tightened, that one there looks a bit loose. We must not have good King Ram XI of Archenland collapsing on his rear during the feast."

Yes, Caspian was a perfectionist. In addition, he simply was not having the best day ever. He woke up late, which always made him feel drowsy and lazy. Plus there was no breakfast that morning, for the cooks were too preoccupied with preparing for the banquet. He was running on an empty stomach, and that was never a good thing for him. Presently, he sensed someone walking up next to him. It was Edmund. Little did Caspian know, he had been standing quite near him for a while.

"You're going to have to tone that down, Caspian," Edmund began.

"Tone what down?" Caspian replied.

"The manner in which you speak to the servants. A good king must treat his servants as his closest friends."

Caspian let out a sigh. "I know, I know… I'm not usually like that by the way. But I'm sure you know what it feels like to have a lousy day."

Edmund nodded. "Yes but you must always keep your composure, just a little advice from king to king. Always be careful of what you say to them and what you speak of when around them."

Caspian grinned weakly. "Thank you Edmund, I do realize that I have much to learn about this whole ruling thing."

"Oh not that much to learn, it all comes naturally after a while. And just so you know, when you're not around servants or subjects, you can act as un-kingly as you like. That also includes when you're around me or any of my siblings. We're all idiots at heart." Edmund said while laughing.

Caspian laughed and replied, "Well I must say, all four of you are quite intriguing."

Edmund gave one of his mischievous smiles. "Ah yes, and I'm sure that you are without a doubt mostly intrigued by the second eldest of us four. If you know what I mean…" Edmund said with a wink and a nudge at Caspian.

Caspian paused, and felt embarrassed for a moment. Then he cleverly replied, "Edmund, remember that there are servants present at the moment. We must not indulge ourselves with such talk."

Edmund grinned. "Well played my friend," he said while chuckling and walking away."

Caspian sighed a deep sigh. The second eldest of the four Pevensies certainly did intrigue him.

* * *

Guiomar stood in front of his eleven men, with a look of determination on his face. He scanned through all of them with his eyes and then began to speak.

"My good men, tomorrow we shall brutally attack, the Narnian banquet. We must-"

"-But sir, are you planning to enter the castle blindly? Aren't we entering the castle with a specific target?" interjected one of the men.

Guiomar angrily replied, "I was getting to that you fool, but you interrupted me."

The man who had spoken quickly cast his eyes downwards to the rough, stone floor.

Guiomar paused, and then continued quietly, "As a matter of fact, yes we do have a target. Three of them actually, High King Caspian, King Peter, and King Edmund. Mark my words men, each will be slain in cold blood tomorrow, by our own hands. Once we remove the male rulers from the picture, Narnia will undoubtedly fall to it's knees. For women have no distant clue of how to run an empire."

"Mine can't even hold down a household, let alone an empire," said one of the men. The whole room erupted in laughter, and even Guiomar could not help but grin one of his sketchy grins.

After the men quieted down, Guiomar continued to lay out his plans:

"As being a part of the royal system, I will be able to attend the banquet without any suspicion whatsoever. The tricky will be sneaking the eleven of you into the castle. Nevertheless, with hardly any security at all it should be relatively simple, but you all must blend in. Dress your absolute best, but wear a low-hanging outer garment to conceal your weapons."

"But Guiomar," began one of the men. "Do you really think any of us can afford such clothes?"

The rest of the men nodded in agreement.

"We're nothing but peasants that receive low wages," added another man.

At this point, Guiomar was becoming annoyed. He angrily exclaimed,

"Well if you can't afford the garments than steal them or something, just figure it out! We must be sure of every little detail. I will not withstand failure of this mission."

There was a silence, until one of the men asked,

"Shall we worry about killing anyone else besides the three kings?"

Guiomar evilly chuckled. "Once we slay the first king, chaos will ensue. We will continue to concentrate our focus on the other two kings but you may kill anything in your path that is preventing you from your ultimate target. Believe me when I say that there will be much blood on the ballroom floor tomorrow evening."

The men laughed at this, which was sickening.

"But men, do me one favor," began Guiomar. "You must not kill the beautiful Queen Susan. You shall leave her to me, understood?"

The men obediently nodded yes to their deluded leader. Guiomar then continued,

"Now gentlemen, allow me to run through our plans one final time. I have yet to introduce someone that will greatly influence this invasion..."

* * *

Evening was falling across Narnia; the tangerine-orange and grape-purple sunset was undoubtedly magical and captivating. It was a wonderful sight to greet the joyful visitors that were arriving with plans of attending the banquet that would take place the very next day.

"Welcome to Narnia!"

The four Pevensies and Caspian must have said this a thousand times while greeting all of the visitors: jolly kings, over-dressed queens, proud dukes, beautiful duchesses, friendly and bitter princes (this was determined by which was in line to be their father's successor), and of course the beautiful princesses. However, not all of them were… sophisticated princesses. For instance, Peter was greeting a certain girl that was wearing a tight-fitting dress, revealed a sea of skin and left nothing to the imagination. She strutted up to Peter, rubbed against him and said in a soothing yet seducing voice,

"Hello King Peter the Magnificent."

Peter was caught off guard, and had to clear his throat to regain his composure.

"Um, yes… well welcome to Narnia, Princess…um princess..."

"Princess Emer," she said while resting her hand on Peter's shoulder and gazing into his ocean eyes.

Peter had to adjust his position. Not knowing what to do or say, he awkwardly asked,

"Well uh how are you this evening?"

"I am marvelous, as are you Peter." She rubbed her hand across his cheek.

Peter knew that this had to stop. For heaven's sake there were royal monarchs present!

"Yes well um…I hope you enjoy your time in Narnia," he said while gently pushing her away.

"Oh I know that I will, and you will too," she said, pushing her body back into him.

Then, leaning closer to Peter's ear she whispered,

"Trust me, darling. You will."

She pulled away from him, and then strutted away in a manner that presented all of her curves to the maximum.

Peter watched her for a few moments, then quickly looked away.

"_Pull it together, Peter!" _he thought to himself_. "I must certainly not let that happen again."_

He hoped upon everything that no one saw this instance. He had been standing in a bit of a recess, so he figured no one had seen that lustful moment. He knew that what had just occurred should not have happened, but he could not help but think back to the way she touched him…felt him…rubbed against him…and her scent was amaze-

"-Peter!" yelled a voice in front of him. "I called you like three times, quit staring into space." It was Edmund.

Peter quickly snapped out of the lustful trance.

"Sorry Ed, my mind was just a bit preoccupied for a moment."

"I'll say!"

"Hey Ed…um you didn't happen to see any of what went on there did you?"

"See what of went on where?"

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. "Forget it. Besides we should get back to greeting the guests."

"Whatever you say Peter…you're acting strange but then again maybe it's just you." Edmund said while playfully punching him in the arm.

Peter laughed and said, "Didn't hurt a bit you wimp."

"Well I didn't want anyone to think that two of the kings of Narnia were having a dispute."

Peter chuckled. "Good thinking."

The two kings separated and went on to greet more guests. However, Peter's mind immediately floated back to Princess Emer. He would be thinking about her for the rest of the night.


	5. Plans Unfolding

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_My apologies for making you wait so long for the next chapter! No of course I haven't given up on the story, nor do I plan to ;) Nevertheless, please enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 5: _Plans Unfolding_

Caspian sat in front of a warm fireplace that was now burning dimly along with the moonlight that shone into his chamber. He was feeling quite exhausted and run down for he had been occupied with nothing but greeting guests for all of the evening. He may not have minded doing so, but talking of wars, kingdoms and great family legacies to _at least_ fifty different monarchs had become draining. He hardly remembered any of the grand tales accurately anymore; they had all become jumbled webs inside of his head. On top of that, he knew he would be hearing them all again the very next evening, at the celebration banquet. He also knew that for this very reason he needed to get some sleep to clear and refresh his mind. He figured that he would just sit in front of the fire a little while longer, letting his mind un-whirl even more so.

* * *

Peter kept playing the scene involving Princess Emer repeatedly in his head. And to say that he was not having fantasies of otherwise scenarios would be blatantly dishonest.

"_Dammit, Peter!" _he scolded himself_. "This is no way to be thinking!"_

Indeed, it was not. As King, he knew that he must keep his mind clear of such thoughts and distractions. However, this wasn't the only thing bothering Peter that had to do with the incident involving the captivating Princess. Truthfully, he had never felt this way before. It was something new to him; he knew that it was not something so simple as a crush. Yet, he had not come anywhere near to the conclusion that it was love either. He knew that it must be lust.

"_It's hardly fair," _Peter thought, beginning to make excuses for himself. "_The way she touched me…rubbed against me…was wonderful. Her scent was so…captivating and the way that she walked….I wonder, what it would be like to….maybe…Dammit! There I go fantasizing again." _

Peter was at his wits end. He too, knew that he should sleep. He was mentally and physically exhausted. Nevertheless, though his head was spinning with all of these thoughts and his mind was torn by his inner struggles; he could not wait to once again see Princess Emer the next day. He dreamed of her that night, in detail so bright and colorful you would have thought it to be reality.

* * *

The sun rose beautifully over the Eastern horizon of the wondrous ocean. Everyone inside the castle was up at dawn, except for the occasional lazy Prince-guest that would end up sleeping until noon. The earliest up were the visiting Princesses and Queens. For they knew they would be taking a great deal of time to be dolled-up by their servants, for the evening celebration.

Not far from the awakening castle inside of his large mansion home, Guiomar was already up and fully dressed. This would actually be an understatement; for he did not sleep a single wink on the previous night. He was by no means nervous for the raid on the banquet that would commence that very evening; he was simply perfecting, and taking careful precaution that every little detail was in place. This was a do or die situation (literally), and dying was not in his book of plans for that night.

Guiomar was not the only one preparing. All eleven of his men were sharpening their weapons, tightening their bowstrings, and strapping on armor. Once all of this was taken care of, Guiomar commanded them all to sit down. It was now an hour past noon, and he wanted to have a final word with them before the attack would commence.

"Gentlemen," he began. "You are all but loyal and brave souls. I thank you yet again for aiding me in this bloody assault that will commence. This assault in which, the three child kings of Narnia will perish. This entire kingdom will weep and mourn, until they will all but lose hope in themselves and give into the first representative of power that floats on to the scene. That my friends will be Narnia's fate, after tonight."

The men cheered for Guiomar and his cause, and then all became quiet yet again as he raised his hand to silence them. He took a moment and then continued.

The men listened intently.

* * *

"Oh Susan, you look lovely!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Why thank you, Lu," replied Susan. "However, I do hope that I won't trip in these heels. They're the most beautiful things ever but its impossible trying to walk in them."

"I feel your pain," replied Lucy as she reached to her right, retrieving and revealing her own pair of heels.

"Why Lucy!" exclaimed Susan. "I do believe this is the first I'll be seeing you in heels. Put them on!"

Lucy hastily, yet carefully, placed the decorated heels on each of her feet.

"Oh my goodness you look so much older with them on!" exclaimed Susan once again.

"Older?" inquired Lucy.

"Well I meant in a good kind of way."

"Oh," giggled Lucy. "I don't exactly want to get old just yet."

"And rightfully so," replied Susan. "But all that aside, you look stunning and beautiful." She proceeded to say while laughing, "Peter and Ed will be working overtime, trying to keep all of those visiting Princes away from you. Some of them can be…very slick."

Lucy laughed. "Well, Ed I'm not too worried about. However I am sure that Peter will do a wonderful job embarrassing me."

"He's like that because he loves you. But yes, there always is going too far," replied Susan while giggling, thinking of Peter scolding some Prince trying to flirt with Lucy.

As Susan was saying this, Edmund had walked in. He immediately said,

"Yes, going too far as in not letting me drink any wine tonight. For Aslan's sake I'm a king!"

"A king under the drinking age," pointed out Susan.

"Oh shut up," Edmund rudely said back.

"Look on the bright side, Ed," chimed in Lucy. "I can't have any either."

"Oh that really helps things," replied Edmund. "I'll be stuck drinking apple juice with my little sister while everyone else has wine."

Susan laughed. "Give it a rest Ed, we all had to wait. Just be patient. Besides, I am sure that most of the Princes there tonight will not be drinking wine either.

"Susan, I'm a King. Not a prince," he coldly replied.

Lucy playfully pushed Edmund.

"Oh do lighten up!" she said. "You mustn't be bad company to the guests tonight."

Edmund shook his head while sighing. "No, I suppose not."

"That's more like it!" Susan sarcastically said.

Edmund simply turned on his heels, and walked out of the room of way-too-happy-sisters. He proceeded to half-sulk through the hallways of the castle. Until he bumped into Prince Schmidt of Ettinsmoor and his mind was quickly distracted by talk of battles, rulers, and Princesses.

* * *

"And now!" called out general Glenstorm the centaur. "Ladies, gentlemen, princes, and princesses…Please welcome the High King and sworn guardian of Narnia… King Caspian!"

The celebration was just underway and the introductory of the monarchs was beginning. Being the High King of Narnia meant that Caspian would be presented first to all of the visiting monarchs. He entered into the Great Hall through ceiling high, golden doors, in all of his glory. There was a great roar from the crowd and a few princesses loudly screamed his name, hoping for him to look their way. Susan, who was standing behind the doors waiting for her turn, rolled her eyes.

Next to be introduced were the four Pevensies from oldest to youngest. The crowd of royalties cheered just as hard for them, and Susan even got a few whistles thrown her way.

"_Ugh! Men…" she thought to herself, disgusted._

After the glorious introductions, Caspian stood in front of the visitors, gave a small opening speech. Announcing that the wonderfully prepared food would be served firstly, and following the meal, a dance would commence. Everyone present bustled over to his or her assigned seats at the royal, smooth, mahogany tables. However, not all were present. Guiomar, being one of those not present.

He stood casually in the archway between the Great Hall and the grand balcony, as if he was simply getting a breath of fresh air. Caspian, who was striding to his seat, noticed him.

"Surely our most trusted general would like to feast with us!" Caspian gleefully called out to him.

Guiomar smiled. "I will attend in a few moments, my liege. I am simply taking some time to admire the night sky."

"Ah yes," replied Caspian. "Wonderful, isn't it?"

"Quite wonderful," responded Guiomar.

Caspian gave one last smile, turned, and proceeded towards the largest table to claim his seat at the very head. Guiomar smirked.

"_Quite amusing that his highness will no longer be eating, nor speaking within an hour," _he thought to himself.

He then discreetly glanced around the room, made sure none were looking, and leaned over the balcony to look down into the courtyard. He spotted his men huddled behind the weapon shed.

"Get in position," he quietly mouthed to them.

They nodded, and spread out into their designated positions.

In a short while, the feast ended and the period for dancing was announced. All stood and moved out onto the open, shiny, and sleek dance area. Everyone was enjoying himself or herself immensely. Guiomar began scanning the room, almost as if searching for someone. He met eyes with one of the visiting guests, who was aimlessly wandering the dance floor. Almost as if, they were waiting for something. Something like….a signal. And a signal is indeed what they were given, for Guiomar gave a discreet yet meaningful nod to the guest. The guest nodded back, quickly turned, and headed swiftly in a specific direction.

Guiomar, who was still leaning against the rails of the balcony, reached behind his head and began to scratch violently. Following immediately after, a pair of footsteps darted across the courtyard below. It was another signal... and it was go time.


	6. Author's Note

_Author's Note_

Greetings fellow FanFiction friends and Narnian lovers, I hope you are all doing well. I am truly sorry and burdened to say that for the time being, I will need to discontinue writing this story. I have many other things I need to focus on at the moment, and writing this story is only making life more stressful and busy. I hope that you understand. I wish that I would not have to do this, but I do have a life outside of "fantasy world." This DOES NOT mean that I will never come back to writing this story. I simply need to focus on things that are more important now. Honestly, I have been feeling quite swamped.

Just as FanFiction chapters only have so much space; it is the same with life. And at this chapter in my life, I have no room for FanFiction. Instead of simply leaving you hanging, I figured that writing this sort of "letter" would help you understand the situation. I am deeply sorry. Until the next chapter my friends, long live Aslan and God bless.

-ethanWstories


End file.
